


Broken Adam

by Demonic_Neko



Series: The Long Game [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Adam tries to stop from Dan losing his mind and keep his girlfriend from getting hurt or finding out the truth about him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Long Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804267
Kudos: 26





	Broken Adam

Ella waited near Chloe’s desk as she saw Dan walked out by two officers from earlier.

“Take him down to holding for the time being,” Adam said sharply he turned and saw Ella looking at him as his eyes soften. “Something wrong Lopez?”

Ella knew here inside the police station or among the officers who didn’t know they were dating it was always Lopez. “Kind of sir. Chloe asked if I would go pick up Trixie after school. She doesn’t want Dan anywhere near her daughter right now or for a while.”

Adam nodded his head slightly. “Most likely a good idea. And you can leave early to do that and take her someplace safe.”

Ella smiled softly. “I will do sir.” She turned and went back to work knowing Adam was watching her go.

‘God I really need to talk Lucifer into showing her the truth.’ Adam mentally sighed before he turned and went back to work.

Hours later Ella left to go pick up Trixie. ‘Chloe came back from her lunch more relaxed. He could have taken her for a quickie.’

Adam headed towards holding and looked around. “Where’s Dan?”

The officer looked up. “He said you threw him in here for a joke gone too far.”

Adam sighed before he growled at him. “I will deal with you later if anything happens to his daughter. Or leave it up to Decker for that matter.” He pulled out his cell phone as he ran. “Ella pick up please pick up.”

Ella got to the school and spoke briefly to the principal and let her speak to Chloe on the whole thing. She looked down at her phone as she answered it. “Hello?”

“Finally! Dan’s gotten out of holding and is most likely coming for Trixie. Lockdown the school if you must or take her out the side. But keep your self safe I’m on my way with some officers to your location as well as there are some heading to Dan’s place as well as some of Lucifer’s known too. Do you understand me?” Adam asked her.

“Yeah, I hear you and you better hurry up,” Ella said quickly as she pocketed her phone and turned and jogged back inside quickly. She looked at the teachers and the principal who joined in. “Lock the school down quickly back up is on its way here.”

The principal nodded his head before he ordered the teachers into locking down the school. And the rest taking the students into the gym quickly and as quietly as they could. He looked at Ella “You might want to join us as well.” He said before he quickly walked off.

Ella stood at the door as Dan walked up to the door. “Dan no one is going to let you inside. Chloe doesn’t want you near her after what you just tried to go.”

“GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER ELLA!” He said slamming his fists against the door hard. “Chloe can’t clearly make good choices for putting our daughter around someone like Lucifer.”

“There isn’t anything wrong with Lucifer,” Ella said confused just as she ducked at some point Dan had pulled out his gun and tried to shoot out the windows.

Adam got out of his car with his hand on his gun as he walked towards Dan. “Put the gun down and back away from the door. This isn’t the right way Dan and you know it.”

Dan turned and glared at his boss. “Don’t tell me what is right or wrong. Since your covering up Lucifer’s crimes as well.”

Adam made a mental note to let Lucifer mentally torture Dan for this later. “He hasn’t done anything wrong and you know it if you were thinking clearly Dan.”

“No he has done something and I will reveal is to everyone and it will fix everything,” Dan said simply. “Besides your no better than him anyway.” He said making a big mistake as his finger twitched just slightly and he fired his gun at his boss.

Adam grunted as he was shot as he fell backward.

The two officers came up and rushed Dan as they took the gun from him and quickly put cuffs on him. They dragged him away just as Adam stood up and rubbed the spot where he was shot.

Adam watched Dan being dragged away. “He’s finally snapped.” He muttered as he holstered his gun as he walked up to the door just as they unlocked. He grunted when the door was suddenly opened and he barely missed getting the door in his face. As Ella came out and almost tackled him to the ground. “Hey? Are you okay Lopez?” He asked knowing he should still keep up the front.

Ella looked up at him. “Am I okay are you okay you were shot?” She placed her hands on his chest and saw the bullet hole in his shirt. But also felt he wasn’t wearing any bulletproof armor. “Adam?” She asked softly.

Adam looked down at her with soft eyes. “Not now go get Trixie and meet me back to my car.”

“But?” Ella started to say when Adam placed a finger on her lips. “Okay, I will go get her.” She turned and walked off.

Adam turned and walked back to his car as the police officers helped get the children out of school and towards their parents pick up spot.

Trixie was grabbing her bags when she saw Ella walking up to her. “What happen Ella? Did something happen to mom or dad?”

Ella smiled softly. “Something your dad did. Come on I’m here to take you to your mom and Lucifer.” She said holding her hand out to her.

Trixie wondered what her dad did. “What did he do?” She asked as she took the other woman’s hand.

“I think its better if your mom told you what started it. But he did just shoot the police chief.” Ella said simply. “But he’s fine and all three of us are going to go see your mom and Lucifer. Okay?” She asked simply.

Trixie nodded her head slightly as she followed along quietly.

A teacher stopped Ella and Trixie. “The principal wanted you both to know. If Trixie needs some time off from any of this. We will send her homework to her or the police station. He wanted to be here to tell you but he had to stay with the other students until their mom’s and dads came and got them.” The teacher turned and walked off towards the crowd of children.

Ella walked Trixie to Adam’s car and helped her into the back seat as she got in the passenger side. She didn’t say anything to Adam as he got into the car.

Adam mentally sighed. ‘Oh, this is going to be a fun talk later with Lucifer in the mix as well too.’ He drove towards Lux where he parked outside and let Trixie out of the back seat. “Don’t forget your backpack squirt.”

Trixie smiled softly. “Better than being called small human all the time.”

Adam cracked up laughing as he walked into Lux behind her. “Lucifer didn’t spend much time around young kids. Only one is younger then he and she isn’t someone to mess with.” Though he let out the part of you have to be dead. He looked back at Ella as they walked as she was abnormally quiet. He mentally sighed as they got on the elevator as he quickly texted Lucifer they were on their way up to see them. He figured they made it back here in the hopes or his hopes of finishing the bound. Though all that happened today he wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t finish it. It wasn’t long until the elevator stopped and the door opened and they walked out together. Or well he pulled Ella out of the elevator none the less.

Trixie ran and hugged Lucifer tightly.

Lucifer let out a grunt. “Hello to you too small human.” He looked at Adam then at Ella. “What happened?”

Adam filled them in. “You three might want to go somewhere safe he doesn’t know about. And before you ask Lucifer you may.”

Lucifer had a wicked grin on his face after a clear pissed off face that was fighting hard to stay human after he heard what happened at Trixie’s school. He looked at Chloe. “You might want to take her home and pack some things before or after you tell her how all this started. There is stuff I need to do a couple of things before I come to pick you both up at the house?”

Chloe nodded her head slightly. She leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. “Don’t scare them too bad.” She said with a small smile before she looked at Trixie. “Come on little monkey we need to talk and grab your bag.”

Trixie nodded her head slightly. “Coming mom.” She looked up at Lucifer. “See you soon.” She said smiling brightly at him. Before she turned and followed after her mother.

Lucifer didn’t speak again until the elevator door closed. “You weren’t wearing your bulletproof vest were you Adam?”

“No, I wasn’t thinking about it,” Adam said glaring at Lucifer. “I had something else on my mind.”

“You mean someone,” Lucifer said annoyed. “You know better than that.” He said with a sigh.

Ella looked between the two males. “How is he unharmed?”

Adam looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer just looked right back at Adam.

Adam sighed before he glared at Lucifer. “Chicken.”

“No, I’m more of a snake if you have forgotten,” Lucifer said simply.

“How could I forever forget that Samuel the Lightbringer was a snake and the fruit wasn’t an apple it was a banana instead,” Adam said annoyed before he rubbed the back of his head. “Ow that still does hurt you know.”

“Good now someone tells, me what the heck is going on around here?” Ella said exasperated over the whole thing.

“I’m Adam as in the first man,” Adam said truthfully. “And he is really Lucifer as in the devil himself.”

Ella started to laugh. “Good joke .” She said staring at Adam. “Try again.”

Adam opened his mouth to speak knowing Lucifer didn’t want to tell her or show her the truth.

“Ella look, at me,” Lucifer said softly and sadly.

Ella turned and grew wide-eyed as she saw Lucifer in his true devil form. She stared as she looked at him. “Um, nice makeup?”

Lucifer sighed as he shifted back into his more human form. “That wasn’t makeup Miss Lopez.”

Ella felt the world started to sway as she reached out to grab onto something.

Adam took hold of her and helped her to a chair. “A lot of what is in the bible is real and some isn’t.”

Lucifer stood nearby but away from her. “God is still very much, my father.”

Ella blinked a few times before she spoke softly. “What you did to him was wrong?”

Lucifer smiled softly. “I know that now. You might want to talk to Linda or Adam here as they both know the truth.”

Ella looked at him. “Does Chloe know?”

Lucifer smiled at her. “Very much so.” He said with a smile. “She is my first love my true love if you want to go for that.” He smiled softly as he walked closer to her. “You remind me of my little sister its why I never wanted to show you the truth. I wanted to protect you like I tried once with her and failed. But she is the grim reaper shocking enough as that is.” He said with a chuckle. “I leave you in Adam’s hands I have someone to scare and two females to protect.” He walked to the elevator door as it opened he stepped inside and as the door’s closed they could hear him say. “Its good to be the king.”

Adam looked at Ella once they were alone. “Are you really okay?”

“Aren’t you married to Eve?” Ella asked him suddenly.

“We both moved on. She finally knows what she feels and I know what I feel.” He shook his head. “That was bad.”

Ella nodded her head. “Yeah.”

“Eve is more into women mostly into Mazikeen from when we last spoke. She’s out there putting her self back together more than I really needed to be. Besides Eve was my second wife with Lilith the mother of all demon’s being the first.”

Ella looked at him funny. “One day you’re going to have to tell me about that. But right now I just need to handle all I just learned.”

Adam nodded his head slightly. “It’s for the best.” He kissed her temple. “I will be what you want or need me to be when you have figured it out, Ella.”

Ella nodded her head slightly. “Thanks.” She stood and left the loft quietly.

Adam sat on the chair as he pulled out his phone and made a call to the station. “Lucifer is coming in to speak to Dan. Go ahead and let him however he wants to do it too.” He hung up and pocketed his phone. He put his hand in his face as tears started to fall down his face fearing that was the end of him and Ella. And most likely a broken bound for Chloe and Lucifer as well too. But mostly his tears were for Ella.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to give Adam a hug?


End file.
